Talk:Principality of Gallia
Article name This is a minor point but the nit-picky writer in me wonders if there are any objections to removing the word "The" from the article name. Countries generally do not call themselves "The whatever of whatever" it really should just be "Principality of Gallia" Z98 03:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :If it was just Gallia then there is no 'the', but it's a principality so 'the' is neccessary. However, to make the article easier to search, I agree that 'the' should be removed. The same for The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance as well. But I wanna know everyone's opinion. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Since I don't see any objection, I will rename this article. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 02:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Duchy of Gallia Population Question Well actually I should be saying Archduchy as that is the title HH Cordelia would gain upon succession, but that's beside the point. It should be noted however that I had originally posted that question to the admin Ecchi Garr in regards as to how, and where we would put notes of contention. My example is as follows, minus the question: "...One such example regarding the country is it having 92,000 active duty personnel yet only a population of 430,000 or roughly 4.7 citizens per active soldier. That's an exceptionally high number and probably isn't economically feasable for the country. With its land area taken into consideration, the population number might have been a development or localization goof." '' Okay, next are the posts by an unknown gentleman/lady and Person1 "''Well, The best place to make a note of the high ratio of civillian to military personel would be in the Trivia section. Historically some nations have maintained a much larger army than their population would usually account for (like old Prussia), also it may be worth noting that Gallia is rich in ragnite and obviously exports it's products to other nations - perhaps this and it's relatively recent succession from the empire is the reason why their military is so large? '' :''I remember once seeing discussion on some forum about this; I think the conclusion that was reached was that Gallia would have to supply both sides with large amounts of weapons to make enough, effectively making the nation an indiscriminate arms dealer that was prolonging the war for its own gain...." While it is true that nations have in times of war fielded very large military forces and those with an active system of conscription have in times of peace, was the Kingdom of Prussia at the period you are refering to an industrial power or still primarily agrarian? It might not have much bearing, but I'm curious in that regard. As well regarding Gallia are you refering to The First Europan War as its independence or a previous and unknown conflict? Next, while I do not doubt little Gallia engages in a great deal of foreign trade there are still major issues. The first I'll put in as best I can with something Welkin or Marina would be familar with. *Gallia has women serving in the military which is culturally different from our world at equivalent period. Seemingly makes sense that if they have so small a population that they would make use of every able bodied person right? Okay, say roughly the population is split 50-50 between the genders that then puts the female population at a little over 215,000. Now take Lynn, Cherry, Yoko, Alicia, Isara and Nina out of the population permanently. Six potentially child-bearing women are gone and now we have to wait 15 or 20 years for six more to reach maturity to begin to make up for this loss. Now say squads 4, 5 and 9 of the 3rd Regiment are made up of 36 individuals each of which 30% are women, are completely annihilated. That's a blow of 83 men and 35 women. Males however much of a loss to productivity they may be to the nation are not a major blow to population growth. Loss of females however is a significant blow as growth is restricted by the number of viable females. Now add in the remainder of deaths and depopulation of the Darcsen due to Imperial action, and overall civilian deaths due to both sides. Add in Gallian military and work fatalities, disease, starvation, work and military injury to the reproductive organs, population demographics of age and various other factors. Is Gallia a dying country? *In keeping with population we now focus on the labour force. People are required to build the ragnite mines. They're required to work in the mines and if necessary the refineries too. The transportation network needs workers to maintain it and workers are required to build the locomotives, ships and automobiles to move the goods. Lumber, steel, grains and other foodstuffs, are just among a handful of everything required to keep the nation going. Gallia is seemingly presented as a self-sufficient state though war of course changes that to primarily import. How though can the state (and an industrialized state at that) remain self-sufficient with its population under half a million? TikkaT3Fanatic 03:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you're forgetting that Lynn and company are part of Gallia's militia - a force raised only in times of war, i don't recall ever seeing a female member of the regular army (in Valkyria Chronicles at least). I doubt Gallia is a dying country however post war it would be generations (assuming they don't get involved in another war) before Gallia could recover - let's hope Valkyria Chronicles 3 is set somewhere else! "No I am not. The Militia is a de jure branch of the Army if not a body making up a significant portion of the Army itself during war. What I said was "military" encompassing the Naval units, the Army and the Militia. It may say someone such as Varrot served only in the militia, but she is a career soldier and the militia an unprofessional force. Therefore that hints at women serving professionally and now we're getting this Audrey Gassenarl. However this does not answer my question nor does it argue the position. My question is dealing with population and the loss that every woman means to a country with under half a million people. That's why I'm wondering if someone didn't goof up and mean to say 4,300,000 instead of 430,000. The service of women could be easily justified in the greater number since it is some faiths regarding the Valkyrur that are dominant in Europa versus Christianity in our world. Also for the first reply to consider, the game never went beyond a small amount of characters. It never gave us a real ''view into the Standing Army, no view at all into the Navy, and never went beyond Squad 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment. All the soldiers shown were generic and if Lynn or anybody were equipped like that we would see them almost as generic as the Imperial troops." TikkaT3Fanatic 14:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * ''"Males however much of a loss to productivity they may be to the nation are not a major blow to population growth. Loss of females however is a significant blow as growth is restricted by the number of viable females." - Actually, unless the nation has a fairly loose stance on family and / or permits polygamy, loss of a male or female has exactly the same effect on population growth; a lack of males means that no matter how many females there are in the nation, you will only have the same number of reproducing family units as you do remaining males. One could also point out that in several cases (obvious ones being Dallas Wyatt and Marina Wulfstan) it's unlikely they'd reproduce under any circumstances anyway, female or no. Evil Tim 16:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe to answer the large military compared to population and large-scale weapons production for a tiny nation, their government style is vaguely Communist in that the government provides most of the jobs and owns almost all means of production and most of the people seem to be about the same economic class. The only difference is the presence aristocrats and royalty in government which Socialist governments usually don't have. They could also be taxing the citizens on everything under the sun to help fund their large military.Fallschirmjager 20:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Fallschirmjager Sorry to take the wind out of your sails Fallchirmjager, but the aristocracy and royalty remain in a socialist society and government, if only under another name. They're the social elite who control the nation and modes of production, and even public thought. They're elected, hired or appointed officials as opposed to God ordained and inheriting power and status from one generation to the next although the latter can be done. But here we go with a very valid point dealing with population. We do not have much idea as to what social constructions guide Gallian society. However I'll disagree with pointing towards Wyatt or Wulfstan because that doesn't mean they won't reproduce. There are indeed plenty of variables involved from homosexuality to genetic abnormality where a woman despite physical appearance is genetically male, to children born out of wedlock and use of birth control and such. Yes, every woman of child bearing age isn't going to have a child, however loss of females is more likely to ensure a slower growth rate than an equivalent number of males. Now indeed if enough males are killed or sufficiently maimed there will be a very significant and noticeable impact, but even with various social constructions there is still going to be children outside of a family unit. A national planner wouldn't take them into account as a given of course. One could argue they'd allow more immigration to keep a population stable however that also brings up the issue of what they want Gallia's ideal ethnic make up to be and where they would permit immigrants to come from.TikkaT3Fanatic 00:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If there is an ideal ethnic background for people immigrating to Gallia there doesn't appear to be much to choose from seeing as just about everyone is of the Western European Caucasin type, of course they wouldn't care for Dacrsen immigrants although with Cordella openly Darcsen that could change. Unless there is subgroups we don't know about related to hair or eye color or what the rest of their world looks like, for example an Africa or Middle East equivalant.Fallschirmjager 15:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Fallschirmjager This is a minor point, but the nitpicky grammar person/whatever in me would like to know if there are any objections to removing the word "The" from the article title. Country names generally do not have "The" in their official names. Z98 03:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Nation name Principality of Gallia or Duchy of Gallia, which one is correct? I've seen several in-game source saying Duchy. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 16:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Purely speculative, but Gallia was once a territory of the Empire. It is possible that Gallia was considered a "princely" territory while part of the Empire and the term Principality of Gallia came from that era. Z98 :That, I have no idea. We have no info about that. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 15:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC)